Kosu Splice
Hoodlum Splice is the evolved form of Splice, Baku-Cool's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His Mechtogan is Kaxyin, his Battle Gear is WindBlade, his Mechtogan Titan is Nexus, his Battle Suit is a Ventus Doomtronic, his Mechtogan Destroyer is Hurricanian Destroyer, his Mobile Assault is Ventus Axellor, his Battle Suits are Ventus Clawbruk and Ventus Doomtronic and his Bakugan Trap is a Ventus Triad El Condor. Splice now has a sidekick called VH, a Ventus Horridian. Splice's relationship with Hikari is still standing after Splice's evolution. Information Evolving from Splice, Hoodlum Splice uses the most powerful abilities yet. With many venom-tipped blades, he takes pride in defeating many enemies without any mercy, with a scary look. Hoodlum Splice's dart can rip through the core of planets and is extremely deadly, forbidden to be used in tounaments unlike the rest of his weapons. Hoodlum Splice is almost indestructible and uses an intimidating mohawk to scare his evil enemies. Personality Splice has the same personality, but can lose his cool alot easier as Hoodlum Splice. History In Hoodlum Splice (episode), ''Splice evolves after watching his best friend and rival, Slash die. Splice later openly expresses large hatred for Fosu, defeating him in a single hit. Splice then dares Crystal Destroyer to face him. Hoodlum Splice and Crystal Destroyer battle, with extreme intent to kill each other. He is later defeated, with terrible injuries. 'Ability Cards *'''Spiral Crusher: Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Hoodlum Splice. *'Death Pulsar': Drops the opponent to zero Gs and adds 2000 Gs to Hoodlum Splice. *'Aero Raider': If the opponent is using a Demonis Bakugan, Hoodlum Splice automatically wins. *'Hurricanian Spurr': Bakugan using Gold Battle Gear are allowed to double the effects of their abilities. *'Doomtronic Exoskin': If Splice is wearing his Doomtronic, 400 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Hoodlum Splice. *'Triple Threat': Splits Splice into 3, subtracting 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Ultimate Carnage': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Tornado Blazer': If the opponent is using a Tartaronian Bakugan, Hoodlum Splice automatically wins. *'Big Bang Impact': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hoodlum Splice. *'Haos Saber': Hoodlum Splice is switched to Haos. *'Thorium Hammering': The gate card is destroyed and Hoodlum Splice's G-power is doubled. *'Tornado Alley': Adds 500 Gs to Hoodlum Splice. *'Dart Burst': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Hoodlum Splice and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Shield of Hoodlums': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. *'Poisoned Pulsar': The opponent's abilities can only affect G Power, nothing more. *'Ventus Blitzer': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Wind Shackles': Doubles Hoodlum Splice's current power level if he has less then 700 Gs. 'Haos Ability Cards' *'Light Spiral': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hoodlum Splice. *'Hoodlum Blaster': Nullifies the opponent's ability card, and allows another Bakugun on to the field. If the opponent summons a Mechtogan, or adds a Bakugan to the field their Gs are halved. If they are Darkus attributed, then they lose 800 Gs. *'Tail Scorn': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Poison Ripper': If you have a Gold Bakugan, you gain an extra 200 Gs. *'Ripper Shield': The next 7 turns go to Hoodlum Splice. *'Haos Mega Cannon': Adds 500 Gs to Hoodlum Splice. 'Gate Cards ' *'Hurricanian Smasher Dart': Doubles the ability effects of all Hurricanian Bakugan and prevents the opponent from activating abilities. If you have a Gold Battle Gear you also recieve an extra 700 Gs. Gallery Trivia *Hoodlum Splice is the first fan-fictional Bakugan to be on the good side during Bakugan: Wind Tamer. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Baku-Cool Category:Hurricanians Category:Protagonists Category:Tartaronian Bakugan Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Evolution Bakugan